


Virgil and the Villain

by SparkeDawg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, hero - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: ((COMING SOON))How do you run away from the things that are in your head?Virgil's been asking himself the same question. When he can't control it anymore he does the only other thing he can think of.





	Virgil and the Villain

**((COMING SOON!!!))**

"Virgil?" He called out. Getting no answer he checked his friends bedroom. Everything was in place in the usually messy room. A white paper on the bed stood out in the dark room. 

_Dear Patton, _

_I'm really sorry that I had to do this, but Anxiety was getting to strong. I couldn't control him anymore. I have to keep you and this town safe and the only way to do that is to turn myself in. You always said I'm not the bad guy, but I can't control him any longer. Thank you for trying though. We both really appreciate it. _

_With Love, Virgil and Anxiety_

Patton fell down crying. _Why did this happen?_ He thought Virgil was getting better. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"This next story with bring joy in everybody's hearts." The newscaster announced. "The villain known as Anxiety is now contained. The Dazzler had brought him to police sometime between 3 or 4 in the morning. He is now spending time in a special cell to keep him in prison for a while. We will keep you updated as more information is known. I am Georgia Levy on News at Nine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the Dazzler walked out of the police station mid afternoon there were people all up in his face. "How did you catch Anxiety?" "What are you going to do now?" "How long were you trying to catch him?" "Do you know anything else about him?" "Is he really as bad as people think?" "What's he really like?"

"I'm sorry," Dazzler answered back. "I have to get going."

There was a bright light and he was gone. Everyone sat there stunned for a moment before continuing on with their day.

~~~~~~~~~

"I don't understand Roman," Logan was on the phone with his friend. "Patton is usually so happy all the time, I know he's trying to pretend to be, but I can tell he's not."

"Maybe he's sick? You could tell him to go home. You are his boss after all." Roman replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Patton? I noticed you aren't performing up to your usual peppiness. I am giving you the option to go home and get some rest so you can perform more adequately tomorrow."

Patton held back tears in his eyes at the thought of home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until Patton was home that he released his tears. "It's not the same without you Virgil," Patton mumbled. "This place is just...empty."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Do you realize how much you hurt Patton? I bet he's in tears at your sudden leave. Let's just get out of here and go to him. Just give me control and we can be out of here before you know it. I know you want to.**

Virgil clutched his head. "Shut up!!" He yelled. No one paid any attention to him. He got brought in as Anxiety and now he's just Virgil. 

~~~~~~

_Virgil stumbled through the door around 7 in the morning. "Virgil!" Patton jumped up and caught his friend. "What happened? You look awful." _

_"I feel awful," Virgil mumbled and let Patton guide him towards the couch. "Patton. I have something you need to know. _ _I'm...I'm the villain." Virgil blurted. "I'm Anxiety." _

_"What? That doesn't make sense. I know you. You wouldn't hurt anyone." Patton said. _

_"It's...it's complicated. It's like it's not really me. Like someone else. But it's still me." Virgil tried to explain._

_"It's okay kiddo. We'll get through it." Patton wrapped his arms around his friend. "We'll discuss it more when you're feeling better."_

_"You're...not mad?" Virgil's voice wavered. Patton wasn't sure. He wanted to be mad; Anxiety hurt so many people. But he _knew_ Virgil. Virgil wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. "I'm not mad at you," Patton said carefully._

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
